


Broken

by FeyreGrace44



Series: Gone [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyreGrace44/pseuds/FeyreGrace44





	Broken

Dean,

You come home empty, alone. Your moose, your brother, gone. This time he won't be coming back and you know it. It is breaking my angel heart to see you so broken. I want to help, make it all go away. Make moose come back. You've been through so much, suffering and pain and heartbreak and loss. And you've always been okay in the end. Maybe that's it. Maybe you've been running from your past, from your demons, from death and destruction and you can't do it anymore. You won't do it anymore. Because it's caught up with you. All of that pain, all of your loss has finally caught up, taken over. And you don't know how to fight it, you don't want to fight it. You think it's you who should be six feet under. Not him. Not your little brother. Not ever. Your green eyes turn on the world with hate. "Let me help." No, you say, always no.

You're gone now and it's broken me. My little squirrel, who can get out of anything. My intelligent stupid moose. Gone. Forever. How is this even possible? You're meant to be the greatest hunters ever, how are you dead? How can you do this to me? I hate you for doing this to me, destroying my one light in the world. You fixed the world so many times, how could you tear my whole universe down? You're the ones who taught me, showed me everything, you're the ones who made me feel. How could you leave me? Alone. I should follow you. Into the ground, under the earth. My angel blade is close by.


End file.
